3x Killer Combo
by UberDuper
Summary: In which three killers face off to determine their fates, only to be interrupted by someone with a passion for revenge. And a chainsaw. [Homestuck scene rewritten with SDR2 characters, rated T for blood and murder]


"You idiots." Saionji stands, arms crossed, staring the other two with her down. "You really think you're going to beat me?" She whisks her fans out, spinning them around her fingers before snapping them open, bladed edges pointing at the two boys she faces off with. A barely noticeable spattering of Hanamura's blood coats the bottom of her kimono.

"Hehehe..." Komaeda giggles, some sort of candy-colored sword hanging loosely in his grip. He wears Kuzuryuu's hat and has Pekoyama's shinai sheath strapped to his back, evidence that he murdered the two not minutes ago. As if the blood splattered on his hair and jacket weren't evidence enough. His face holds a dopey smile that only serves to further his creepy atmosphere. "Not to worry Saionji, the sweet embrace of hope will set you two free. Hope is no lie."

"Fools." Tanaka snorts, clutching his white, needle-like wand in his hand. His coat billows gently in a breeze from who knows where. He too, was splashed with blood, this time from Sonia and Koizumi. Also Souda, but to be frank, Tanaka didn't know if he was dead or not. "I have faced trials mortals such as you could only dream about completing. Prepare for divine retribution."

Three murderers stand face to face, weapons at ready. They knew that not all of them were getting out of this alive. There was only likely to be one victor. It would likely be Saionji, what with her standing there in her stupid, orange God Tier outfit. They stare each other down. Saionji twirls her fans. Komaeda snickers, sliding a finger across the blade of his strange sword. Tanaka tightens his grip on his wand, white light sparking from the tip. They shift into their respective stances, Saionji's graceful tilt, Komaeda's lazy slump, Tanaka's tense posture. That's when they hear it. Footsteps. Komaeda, like the idiot he is, glances over the edge he stands near, as though somebody is going to coming from there. Saionji is the closest to the footsteps.

"Huh?" She narrows her eyes, and is barreled past by someone, faster than their eyes can track. The figure speeds forward, and is suddenly kicking Komaeda square in the family jewels. Tanaka's eyes widen in surprise. Koizumi glares angrily at Komaeda, teeth bared, as he screeches out an extended 'HOOOOOOPE' and goes careening off the edge of the cliff, screeching all the while. The redhead has Tanaka's scarf wrapped around her abdomen, around the wound where Tanaka fired a blistering laser through her, and seems to glow slightly. Her blood soaks through the scarf and her shirt, leaving a large blotch staining most of her front. Koizumi stands, breathing heavily, shoulders heaving, with her back to the remaining two.

"...B-Big sis Koizumi?..." Saionji whispers, confused. Koizumi whirls around and darts forward with the same speed she approached the group with. Her fist connects with Saionji's face with a rather sickening crack, throwing the blonde backwards. She hits the ground with a thud, sliding a few feet across the ground. Tanaka stands, fearful and confused at the presence of the murdered girl.

"Koizumi. Let us not act too harshly here... I-It was a heat of the moment thing..." Tanaka raises his hand in defeat. Koizumi whirls around, face contorted in rage. Tanaka takes an uncharacteristic step back. She takes a few menacing steps towards him. Tanaka continues to back up, but he's moving slower than her. She snatches the wand from his hand and grabs it with both of hers. Tanaka watches in horror as she brings it down, breaking over her knee. It pops and fizzles like a broken circuit, then goes dull, it's characteristic aura fading away.

"TANAKA!" Koizumi bellows, tossing the broken wand away. Tanaka fumbles for his RifleKind specibus, trying to arm himself again. Koizumi is faster, chainsaw already in hand. She quickly and easily swings the weapon, bringing it to Tanaka's side and slicing. It saws him in half in a matter of seconds. His legs flop to the floor, while his torso hangs in the air for a moment before splatting against the ground with a wet thunk.

Saionji stares in horror and slight fascination. She had never seen Koizumi do something like that before. The redhead huffs in satisfaction, chainsaw quickly morphing into its normal state as a camera. Koizumi nonchalantly cleans off the lens with her thumb and snaps a picture. She nods and lets the camera slump against her side. The redhead glances with interest a her bloodied thumb, which just barely has a thicker coat of the liquid than any other part of her. She sticks it into her mouth and sucks the blood off. Saionji's mouth drops. She feels afraid of her- former?- friend, sure, but there's also another, more tender feeling. Is it... affection? Koizumi, finally seeming to remember that Saionji is neither dead nor gone, glances at the blonde from over her shoulder, turning only her head. Her camera swaps back into a chainsaw, and she revs the weapon threateningly. Saionji doesn't need to be told a second time, quickly scrambling to her feet. She grabs her fans, which had been dropped when she was clocked in the face, and scurries away, jumping off of the cliff Komaeda was knocked off of. Unlike the hope-obsessed boy, she can fly, which she uses to her full advantage. Saionji ponders her feelings as she flies away. Perhaps... Koizumi wasn't exactly what she thought.


End file.
